


The Gift

by jenoise



Series: Queen's Thief Soundtrack Game [1]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Gen is the relationship category and the main character, Hamiathes' Gift, fan music, this is half an experiment to see if I can actually post these here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoise/pseuds/jenoise
Summary: I've been composing short pieces for violin, inspired by the Queen's Thief series by Megan Whalen Turner. This piece is inspired by Hamiathes' Gift and Gen's quest to steal it.
Series: Queen's Thief Soundtrack Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741291
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The Gift

[The Gift, Stolen](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VfouoC3iToCEduvlzcV9an3153Oaj5ia/view?usp=sharing)

[The Gift, Given](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YbARVuYG__hZSGEWNjevBZwrXO6r8Drk/view?usp=sharing)

The 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @libraryofjoy! I'm currently accepting prompts, so let me know if there's a character/scene/setting/relationship etc. that you would like to see. Thank you for listening! Be blessed in your endeavors.


End file.
